In a conventional automatic overdrive transmission, two distinct input shafts are provided consisting of an outer and an inner input shaft. Accordingly, power train energy can be manipulated to enhance torque output. Typically, in the conventional transmission the outer input shaft is driven by the turbine of the torque converter, while the inner input shaft receives drive energy from the front cover of the torque converter. The cover rotates continuously during the operation of the engine.
The outer input shaft is responsible for operation of first gear, second gear, reverse gear and partly for third gear (60%). In contrast, the inner input shaft partly operates third gear and fourth gear entirely.
A system whereby such a transmission could be employed for enhanced torque capacity given the input shaft relationship has not been previously recognized in the art.